Dream Warriors
by Dede42
Summary: When Sam starts seeing the dreams of teenagers being targeted and killed by a vengeful spirit while sleeping, the Winchesters and the BAU team up to help solve both the current case and a cold case involving an missing and presume dead serial killer named Fredrick Kruger. Will they be able to save the day, or will both the Winchesters and the BAU become victims of Freddy Kruger?
1. Chapter 1: FREDDY'S COMIN' FOR YOU!

Supernatural: Dream Warriors

A/N: Hello, all you happy people! So, I'm thrilled that I get to post this during the Halloween season, and it certainly is fitting when you think about it. So on with the show!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: FREDDY'S COMIN' FOR YOU!**

" _Gird_ _yourselves, and lament, ye priests: howl, ye ministers of the altar: come, lie all night in sackcloth, ye ministers of my God: for the meat offering and the drink offering is withholden from the house of your God_ _."_

 _Joel 1:13_

 _One, two Freddy's comin' for you!_

 _Three, four better lock your door!_

 _Five, six grab your crucifix!_

 _Seven, eight gonna stay up late!_

 _Nine, ten never sleep again!_

* * *

 _The blonde-haired girl wore only a thin white nightgown and was walking bare-footed through a grimy boiler plant that was filled with huge boilers, steam pipes, and catwalks, which made it a shadowed forest of iron and stone; she was unsure of how she'd gotten there._

 _"Hello?" she called out, trying to peer through the warm steam as it billowed out of the pipes that lined the walls on either side of her. "Is anyone there?"_

 _Something clanged behind her and she spun around, but there was nothing there; heart pounding, she turned back, and resumed walking._

 _Had she looked back again, she would've seen a tall, dark figure moving through the steam, following her._

 _'Where are the workers?' she wondered, rounding a corner and found another pipelined walkway. 'And where's the exit?'_

 _Frustrated, she kept walking with the hope of finding a way out, when a loud shrieking noise of metal on metal started up, and she spun around again, trying to find the source of the noise while her heart pounded with fear._

 _The tall figure moved through the steam clouds, raised an arm and ran its' fingers along the wall; however, instead of fingernails, it seemed to have four sharp razors and they tore into the metal, making the noise._

 _Scared, she began running as fast as she could, but no matter where she went, that noise seemed to come from everywhere, and she couldn't find the source._

 _Racing around a corner, she almost collided with one of the boilers, and discovered that it was a dead end._

 _Panicking, she turned to go back and saw the tall, dark figure moving toward her through the steam._

 _"Oh god," she moaned, backing away until she backed into the boiler, which burned her backside upon making contact with the surface. "Ow!"_

 _The figure drew closer and as it did, she could make out the physical appearance, and what she saw made her scream…well she tried to scream, but a dry yellow dust poured out instead._

 _The figure cackled, raised its' razor-tipped hand, and brought it slashing down toward the girl-_

* * *

Sam Winchester groaned as he staggered into the bathroom of their motel room and promptly threw up in the toilet as the vision faded.

"Sam!"

"Sammy!"

Both Dean and Liz Winchester ran to the partly closed door, and listened helplessly as their little brother threw up the contents of his stomach.

"You all right, Sammy?" Dean asked through the door and got a groan for a response. "Must've been a bad one."

Liz rolled her eyes. "Dean, _all_ of his visions are bad," she pointed out.

"Yeah, but this one seems worse than usual," Dean added.

"It was," Sam agreed, coming out and leaned heavily on the door frame, "and I think I was watching someone else's nightmare."

Now _this_ surprised his siblings. "Really?"

"Really," Sam confirmed as the twins helped him to his bed. "The girl havin' the nightmare was terrified of whatever was following her through what looked to be a boiler plant of some kind, and I _don't_ think she's gonna make it."

"Okay, you give us _every_ detail that you can, Sammy," Dean said seriously, "and let's see if we can find this girl and whatever it is that's huntin' her."

Sam weakly nodded as Liz got a notebook and pencil, and he told them _everything_ that he could remember from the vision.

* * *

Meanwhile in the FBI headquarters of Quantico, Virginia, the BAU team, which consisted of Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and Penelope Garcia, were sitting down in the conference room to discuss a new case.

"Springwood, Ohio," JJ said, clicking on the TV screen, which showed them four pictures of four teens: two boys and two girls. "In the last two weeks, four teenagers have apparently committed suicide in either their bedrooms _or_ their bathrooms."

"You said "apparently," said Morgan, accepting the folder handed to him, and flipped through it, examining the report and the pictures in it.

"The autopsy reports indicate that each teen had sustained unusual cuts, burns, and bruises prior to their deaths," JJ explained, "and were also refusing to sleep, too."

"Why were they refusing to sleep?" Emily asked. "Do they all have sleeping disorders?"

"Not according to these reports," Reid said, his unusually harsh tone earning him several concern glances, which he either didn't notice or just ignored. "Apparently, they were all suffering from severe nightmares that got worse with each passing day."

Gideon frowned as he read through the reports, noting that there were information gaps. _'Almost as if someone is holding back information.'_

"This _is_ unusual," Hotch remarked, already feeling sorry for the affected families. "But, I don't see how we can help."

"The mayor, one Jeffery Edwards, is the one who invited us in," JJ explained as she clicked the remote again, and replaced the pictures with new ones. "Although the local police insist that they're just suicides, Mayor Edwards _strongly_ believes that there's a connection to an old case from eighteen years ago."

"What happen eighteen years ago?" Gideon asked.

JJ nodded to Penelope, who quickly took over the briefing. "According to my research, from 1986 to 1988, over twenty children ranging from age three to age twelve went missing for several days until their bodies were found five miles outside of town in empty fields and near the river; all of them were brutally raped, torn open, or even badly burned."

Penelope looked away as the grainy photos appeared on the screen, having nearly thrown up earlier upon seeing them the first time.

"Oh my God," Emily gasped, putting a hand to her mouth. _'And I thought the way that Tobias Hankel killed those people was bad.'_ And noted that even Reid looked unease.

"Garcia, _please_ tell me that they managed to catch the son of a bitch that did that," Morgan requested.

"Not at first," Penelope admitted, putting up reports. "Before they managed to get a suspect, they referred to the unsub as the Springwood Slasher for the first two years until, according to police reports, a suspect named Fredrick Charles Kruger was arrested in connection to the murders after a witness came forward with a report of him dragging his own wife, Loretta, into the basement after straggling her," Penelope answered as two new photos appeared on the screen.

One was of a man with thinning brown hair, gray eyes, a hawkish nose, and seemingly kind smile that didn't reach his eyes; the other picture was of a woman with medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile that could cheer up just about anyone.

"The witness was Krueger's six-year-old daughter Kathryn, who called the police when she saw her dad hurting her mother," she explained, showing the picture of a young girl who had her mom's hair and warm smile, and her father's eyes. "By the time the police arrived, Krueger had killed his wife, and they found this hidden room in the basement, plus a glove with razors attached to the fingers."

Now on the screen were several pictures of a room with a blood stained table in the center, and several pictures of the items inside, including one of the gloves itself. It was made out of reddish-brown leather, had four sharp-looking razors attached to the fingertips, and could be strapped onto a man's hand with little trouble.

JJ grimaced. "Yikes."

"A sadist serial killer," Gideon said quietly. "Do the police know _why_ he killed his wife?"

"Apparently she accidentally found his k-killing room," Penelope answered, "and confronted him about it-"

"Leaving him no choice but to kill her," Hotch said, finishing the sentence.

Penelope nodded. "They found a second killing room at the boiler plant that Krueger worked at as a janitor," she added.

Reid frowned. "Garcia, if they already arrested and put away this Krueger person, then I don't see how he can possibly be connected to these suicides."

"Krueger _isn't_ in jail, Reid," Penelope said seriously. "On the day he was suppose to stand trail, an error was found on the search warrant, and all evidence was thrown out while the judge declared the whole thing a miss trail."

"I bet the town folk took _that_ real well," Morgan grumbled. "So, we need to know where he might be and why he's gone off-script by goin' after teenagers."

"Um…there _is_ more," Penelope said hesitantly. "Apparently after the trail, Krueger disappeared when the boiler plant exploded, and he may have been inside."

"What caused the explosion?" Gideon asked. "And why did they think he was inside?"

Penelope swallowed. "According to the reports, it was an arson-type fire, and Krueger was last seen driving to the plant, but no body was ever found."

"So, either he's been hidin' all this time," Morgan theorized. "Someone's tryin' to copy cat, or-"

"-or he _did_ die in that fire, and he's seeking his revenge by targeting the teenagers of the town," Hotch concluded. "If we're dealin' with something supernatural, then we know who we'll need on this case. Garcia-"

"Already located them, sir," Penelope said, grinning. "They're in a motel just a few hours from here. And don't worry about Henriksen showing up to cause trouble this time, 'cause he'll be busy _trying_ to get a warrant into Canada, where he believes the Winchesters to be right now."

' _I'm not even going to ask,'_ Hotch nodded. "We leave in one hour, people; Garcia keep looking into the life of this Krueger guy. Morgan, Gideon, come with me to collect the Winchesters."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Unaware that the BAU team was working the same case, Sam was seated at the small table and was doing research on his laptop while Dean was calling up Bobby, and Liz was looking through their dad's journal to see if he'd ever dealt with whatever it was that Sam had seen in his vision.

"Thanks, Bobby," said Dean, disappointed. "Let us know if you find anything." And clicked his phone shut. "Bobby's gonna do some research and get back to us if he finds anything. Any luck, Liz?"

"Nothin'," Liz answered, shutting the journal. "Whatever this thing is, dad _never_ encountered it before."

"I _think_ I got something," Sam said and his siblings joined him. "Springwood, Ohio; apparently there's been _four_ teenage suicides in the last two weeks, and they _all_ have nearly identical injuries." And opened a new window containing the autopsy photos.

"Yikes," Dean muttered while Liz grimaced at the sight of the long cuts. "So, the local PD are sayin' suicide?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, but get this…all four teens were suffering from both _severe_ nightmares and lack of sleep prior to dying, and kept insisting that _he_ was coming for them in their dreams."

"That must be the dark figure in your vision," Liz remarked, and Sam agreed.

"So we know the where," Dean said, thinking. "Now we just need to go there, find this thing, and gank it."

Just then, there was a knock on the door to their room, making them jump; sharing a look with her brothers, Liz pulled out her gun, went to the door, and peered through the eyepiece. "Good grief."

 _`"Come on, guys,"`_ said Morgan, _`"open up."`_

Rolling her eyes, Liz put away her gun and opened the door, letting Morgan, Hotch, and Gideon in. "Come on in."

"Guess Penelope ratted us out," Dean joked, shaking hands with the three men. "Need help on a case?"

"Yes," Hotch confirmed and saw what was on the laptop, "and it looks like you've already started investigating."

"Had a vision," Sam told them, giving a quick summary of what'd he'd seen. "I guess we're all going to the same place."

"We are," Gideon responded, "and you three are flying with us."

"Wait…what?"

* * *

An hour later, both the BAU team and the Winchesters were on the jet, en-route to Springwood, Ohio, and both Liz and Dean were doing their best _not_ to freak out.

"Remind me again why we can't just _drive_ there?" Dean moaned, his face pale and was clutching a barf bag, and Liz wasn't looking any better. _God_ , they both _hated_ flying.

"It's quicker to fly," Hotch said simply, setting down the folder he'd been looking through. "What do we know so far?"

"We have four dead teens, whose _may_ have been killed by a serial rapist named Fredrick Charles Krueger," Morgan said, tapping his pencil on the table, "and he might've died in a fire eighteen years ago, but no body was ever found."

"We also know that he was charged for raping and murdering children between the ages of three and twelve before killing his own wife," said Emily, "and that the cuts on the teens are identical to the cuts left on his previous victims."

"We also need to take in account the vision that Sam had," Gideon added. "He saw a nightmare that a teenage girl was having and her attacker had _this_ glove with him." And he tapped the photo containing the item.

"She was terrified," Sam told them shivering slightly, "and if this Krueger guy _can_ enter their dreams, then stopping him _won't_ be easy."

JJ, who'd been manning the fax machine, frowned. "Sam, I thought your visions were _strictly_ connected to your family, the other special children, or Azazel; so why have one about this girl?"

Sam blinked, realizing that she had a point. _Why_ did he have that vision? "I don't know."

"I think I know why," Reid said, examining the medical records. "All four of our victims were born five weeks early within two or three hours of each other."

"Can I see those, Reid?" Liz asked, some of the color returning to her face; as he handed her the folders, one of his partly rolled sleeves shifted slightly, and she caught a glimpse of several irregular bumps near the elbow.

' _Needle tracks?'_ Liz wondered, but pushed the thought aside, and handed both Sam and Dean a folder before opening her own. "You're right, Reid, they all were born on the same day of May," she said, eyebrows raised, "and if I've done my math right, they all would've turned six months old in November around the same time that Fredrick Krueger was released and then disappeared."

The laptop on the table beeped and Penelope appeared on the screen. _`"Hey, guys, I've just learned something creepy."`_

"What did you learn?" Hotch asked.

 _`"One of the victims, Michael Rogers,"`_ Penelope responded, _`"had a Blog that he posted to regularly, and he posted some_ really _creepy stuff up until the day he died."`_

"Show us, Garcia," Gideon requested.

 _`"Yes, sir."`_

Penelope disappeared and was replaced by a 18-year-old Hispanic boy, who smiled at the unseen audience.

 _`"Greetings to my faithful viewers!"`_ said Michael, waving at the screen. _`"I had the_ strangest _dream last night…"`_

Everyone watched each video, where Michael gradually went from being a cheerful teen to one suffering from insomnia, lack of food, and intense fear.

 _`"It's getting harder and harder to stay awake,"`_ Michael moaned; his face was pale and sunken, his eyes were dull, and there were black circles under his eyes. _`"Two of my friends are dead because of_ him _, but my parents don't believe me, and I know…I_ know _…that he…that_ Freddy Krueger _is – is-"`_ he then slumped in his seat, falling into a deep sleep.

"Did he say-?" Emily began when Michael suddenly moaned and twitched; he raised his arms, as if to defend himself, and screamed when he was _suddenly_ knocked out of his chair as four _long_ and _bloody_ gashes appeared on his arms.

No one spoke or moved as the screaming continued off-screen for several seconds until they finally stopped, and then a door was kicked opened and his parents ran in, too late to save their son.

JJ, Emily, and Liz all gulped when the video ended, all three feeling ill, and even the men were having to take deep breaths to steady themselves when Penelope reappeared.

 _`"Creepy, wasn't it?"`_

"That's an understatement," Dean muttered.

"Garcia, see if any of the other victims posted anything similar," Hotch requested, "and I'd like you to go through the medical records of every student that are around the same age as of our victims and find out when they turned six months old."

Penelope blinked. _`"Sir, are you suggesting that they may have been visited by Azazel?"`_

"It's possible," Morgan confirmed. "So work us some magic, baby girl."

 _`"I'll get right on it,"`_ Penelope promised. _`"Over and out."`_ And vanished from the screen again.

Gideon looked over at the Winchesters. "Have any of you _ever_ heard of something that can enter a person's dream?"

"Nope."

"No, sir,"

"This is new for us, too," Liz agreed. "We know it's possible for a demon to enter a person's dream, but not like this."

"Michael also mentioned the name Freddy Krueger," Emily pointed out. "Could it be the same person?"

"It could be," Reid agreed. "Freddy could _easily_ be short for Fredrick."

While they all pondered the new information, Sam winced as a stab of _intense_ pain shot through his head, which meant he was about to have _another_ vision.

"Erg!"

"Sam?"

"Sammy?"

Sam clutched his head as the pain got worse, and both Dean and Liz grabbed his arms when he almost collapsed, surprising the BAU team.

"What's wrong?"

"He's havin' a vision!"

* * *

 _The blonde-haired girl ran, her sneakers thumping and skidding on the ash-covered floor of the school hallway, which looked like it'd been burned in a intense fire; she almost fell when she skidded around the corner and down another hallway, breathing hard and coughing on the ashes._

 _`"Katie…little Katie,"` an eerie voice taunted._

 _Katie whimpered and continued running; she'd been in math class seconds ago, and now she was running for her life, just because she couldn't_ stay _awake!_

 _She yanked a door open and ran inside; she tripped on the burnt carpet and went tumbling toward the half-collapsed stage in the auditorium. Groaning, she sat up and cried when she saw_ him _advancing toward her._

" _No…stay away!"_

" _Not this time, Katie," the figure sneered and stepped into the pool of dusty sunlight: it was a tall man, but he was disfigured by severe burn scars; he wore a black hat on his bald head at an angle, a ragged green/red stripped sweater, black pants, and black shoes._

 _One of his hands was covered with burns, while the other hand had the infamous leather glove, and he drew closer to his prey, almost as if he was_ feeding _on her fear._

" _Please," Katie whimpered, pressing herself against the front of the blackened stage, trying not to gag on the smoke stench rising off of it. "Why – why are you doing this? I_ never _did anything to you."_

" _True," he agreed, raising his gloved hand. "But through you, I can get closer to your parents!" and he struck!_

 _Katie screamed as the razors tore into her flesh, and everything went white!_

* * *

"Sam?!"

"Sammy?!"

Sam groaned and slumped as he was helped onto one of the couches and JJ went to get the first-aid kit. "Katie…"

"Katie? Who's Katie?" Morgan asked.

"Katie…the girl from…from my visions," Sam mumbled, sweat pouring down his face as the pain began fading. "Her – her name _is_ Katie, and _he_ is killin' her."

"Who is?" Hotch asked. "Krueger?"

Sam nodded wearily. "Yes, I – I saw him…" and he described _everything_ that he'd seen. "I don't think we'll make it in time to save her, guys."

Grim expressions were exchanged all around; no one would admit it, but it was a sad truth…they _couldn't_ save everyone.

"You rest now," Gideon instructed when JJ returned with the kit. "We'll need you at full strength for this one."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Two hours later, the plane landed, and they all exited, carrying their gear and luggage with them; waiting for them on the ground was the mayor, Jeffery Edwards.

"Mayor Edwards," said Hotch, shaking his hand. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner, thank you for asking for us."

"Call me Jeffery, or Jeff," Jeffery requested, "and thank you for coming. This is your team?"

Hotch nodded. "Yes, these are SSA Jason Gideon, Derek Morgan, and Dr. Spencer Reid; Jennifer Jareau is our communication liaison; agent Emily Prentiss, and the Winchesters, Dean, Liz, and Sam."

"I'm grateful that you're here," Jeffery said, exchanging handshakes with them. "The past two weeks haven't been pleasant and there's been another death."

The team exchanged grim looks: Sam's vision had come true…again.

"Who was it?" Gideon asked.

"Katie Hudson," Jeffery responded. "She was in her math class at school when she fell asleep, and – well, it's pretty obvious what happen next."

"Yeah, we do," Morgan confirmed. "Our tech expert, Penelope Garcia, found Michael Rogers' Blog, and we saw the last video he'd made the night he'd died."

"Jeffery, we'll need a place to set up," Hotch requested, "and we'll need to see the crime scenes, including the most recent one. Also, we'll need to talk with the victims' parents, friends, and their teachers in order to better understand why these teens are being targeted."

Jeffery nodded. "Already being taken care of; Sheriff Thompson is preparing the conference room at the police station and is waiting for your team's arrival, sir."

Hotch nodded, pleased with that bit of news. "JJ, Reid, and Sam, I want you three to go to the station and start on the geographic profile; Gideon, go with Prentiss and Liz to check the older crime scenes and Katie's room; and I'll go to the school with Morgan and Dean in order to check out the current crime scene."

Everyone nodded and split up.

* * *

A/N: I haven't seen the _Nightmare on Elm Street_ movies, but I know that they're scary, bloody, and the original freaked out my sister, Yami Faerie, big time, and she isn't the type that scares easily; so, I'm not going to be going into too much detail with how Freddy kills his victims, I'll leave that to your imagination. R &R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: BETTER LOCK YOUR

Supernatural: Dream Warriors

A/N: Hey, guys. So, I'm posting this later than I normally do on a Thursday, but my family decided to celebrate my birthday early, and so I was out of the house all day doing a corn maze, getting pumpkins, playing with my nephews, and having an birthday dinner. So, I'm bushed.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: BETTER LOCK YOUR DOOR!**

" _Set a watch, O Lord, before my mouth; keep the door of my lips_ _."_

 _Psalms 141:3_

The moment Sam entered the police station with JJ and Reid; he could sense the emotions of every person shifting from calm to a mixture of annoyance, resentment, and anger.

"The police are resenting the fact that Mayor Edwards called us in," he told his friends quietly as a man in his mid-forties with thick black hair that was just starting to gray, and brown eyes walked toward them with a resigned expression.

"I'm Sheriff Donald Thompson," said Donald, shaking their hands, "and you three must be part of the FBI team that Jeff requested."

"We are," JJ confirmed. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, and these are Dr. Spencer Reid and Sam Winchester; Mayor Edwards said that you would have a room ready for us to set up in," she added as Donald led them past the front counter and into the busy bullpen behind it.

"Yes, the conference room is right over here," he responded, leading the way, "and at Jeff's request, everything from the Krueger case is also in there; although to be perfectly honest, I have a hard time believing that there's an _actual_ connection between the two cases."

"Why's that?" Reid asked. "Mayor Edwards seems to believe that there _is_ a connection."

Donald chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, but I have a pretty good idea why Jeff is convinced that the suicides and those murders are connected."

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked as they entered the conference room and spotted a large stack of boxes marked _Fredrick Charles Krueger_ in one corner. "Wow."

Donald sighed. "I know that's a lot, and that's only the first batch from storage. As to why Jeff's so convinced that there's a connection…well, his little sister, Tracy, was one of Krueger's early victims; both Jeff and I had been on the force for about two years when the children began disappearing and then were found dead days later. Tracy was five when she disappeared from the backyard of his parents' home, and when we found her body several days later, Jeff was devastated."

"Losing a loved one is never easy," Sam agreed, "especially a sibling. Even so, isn't it possible that what you're calling suicides may very well be murders? By a copycat maybe?"

"Listen, I know that you're here to do your jobs, but these deaths _aren't_ connected to the Krueger case," Donald stated. "The day that bastard was released and later disappeared…all of this was shoved into storage and this town fought _long_ and _hard_ to put it behind us and move on with our lives. As far as I'm concerned, Krueger is dead and buried somewhere by now."

"Sheriff Thompson," said JJ kindly, "I understand your frustration, and we'll do everything that we can to ensure that no one else has to die."

Donald stared at them for a moment, which gave Sam a chance to nudge his mind a little, and then nodded. "Of course, let me know if you need anything."

"We will."

Donald left and the trio went to work.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hudson's home, Gideon, Emily, and Liz entered the bedroom that once belonged to Katie and looked around; it was the typical room of a teenage girl, who had already gotten a full-ride math scholarship to Harvard University.

"Poor, Katie," Emily remarked, examining a display of math awards, "she had _such_ a bright future ahead of her."

"They all did," Gideon agreed, picking up a photo album and opened it. "What do you think, Liz?"

"Hard to say," Liz admitted with a shrug. "My life hasn't been normal, but if there is a connection it's a supernatural one…hey, here's her journal." And she picked it up.

"Look through it for clues, Liz," Gideon suggested, setting down the photo album, "I'm going to talk with Katie's parents; Emily, search the room."

"Yes, sir," said Emily as Gideon left and continued looking around.

Liz sat down at the desk and began flipping through the journal.

* * *

At the local high school, Hotch, Morgan, and Dean entered the taped-off classroom with the principle, Mr. Taylor.

"Katie had been out sick for the past week and when she showed up today, I thought she was feeling better," Mr. Taylor explained. "At least until this happen."

Morgan nodded and began visualizing what'd happen as he walked toward the desks near the row of windows. "I'm Katie and I haven't been sleeping well, but I don't want to lose my scholarship either, and I go to school anyway."

While this was going on, Dean pulled out his EMF detector and began scanning the room. _'If it_ is _a spirit, then I should find something…find some trace left behind.'_

Hotch watched as Morgan did the role-play of sitting down at the same desk and then moved toward the broken window, which was also taped-off.

"She was so scared that she couldn't tell the difference between her nightmare and reality, and ended up falling to her death in the end," he concluded.

"Mr. Taylor, what's your opinion about all of this?" Dean asked, having found traces of EMF activity, most of it was near the desks and the broken window.

Mr. Taylor sighed wearily. "Until today I would agree with the police, but after _this_ happen with Katie, and it getting close to the anniversary of the day that Fredrick Krueger disappeared…"

"What sort of anniversary?" Morgan asked, rejoining them.

"It's the day we gather to remember the children who were murdered," Mr. Taylor explained. "Most of the families have left, but those who remain, they still come to pay their respects and remember."

' _That_ does _explain the timing,'_ Dean thought, _'and if ol' yellow-eyes was also here on that day, then it would explain the victims, too.'_

* * *

"Hey, Emily, listen to this," Liz said, waving the older woman over. "this entry was written two days before the killings started. 'November 3, 2006, I got my scholarship to Harvard yesterday and mom told me that I can have a sleepover with my friends tonight. The party was going great…until Tina pulled out an Ouija board that'd she found in her basement and suggested that we try it out.'

"'I objected since I've read enough suspenseful stories to know that using one _never_ ends well, but Taryn wanted to use the board and Kristen, Alice, and Debbie all agreed while Jennifer, Greta, Nancy, and Yvonne backed me up; in the end, Tina won and got some candles and matches from the kitchen.'

"'I watched as both Tina and Taryn sat on either side of the board and placed their hands on the planchette…'"

* * *

 _`"'Tina Grey, her short blonde hair curling around her cheeks, grinned at Taryn White, who returned the grin, and they both looked down at the beautiful carved Ouija board and the small heart-shaped planchette resting under their fingertips.'_

 _`"'Are there any spirits present?" Tina asked in a whisper. "Please give us a sign if there's any spirits currently here.'_

 _`"'BANG!'_

 _`"'The girls screamed as one of the windows suddenly slammed open, scaring them; Katie rolled her eyes, went to the window, and latched it shut.'_

 _`"'It's just the wind.'_

 _`"'It's a sign," Tina retorted, returning her attention to the board. "Are you here, spirit?" she then started when the planchette began to move. "Are you moving it, Taryn?'_

 _`"'No, I thought you were moving it," Taryn responded as the planchette moved to the word "Yes" and then the word "Hello".'_

 _`"'Tina was excited. "Spirit, are you friendly?" and the planchette moved to the moon symbol. "Are you a male or a female?" she asked.'_

 _`"'They watched as the planchette moved over the letters M-A-L-E. "How old were you when you died?" and the planchette moved to the numbers 42. "When did you die?'_

 _`"'The girls watched as the planchette began moving again; this time it spelled out N-O-V-E-M-B-E-R 17, 1988, and a cold shiver ran down their spines since they all knew that date very well.'_

 _`"'Tina, please stop this," Katie pleaded, not liking where this was heading.'_

 _`"'Tina ignored her and asked her next question. "What is your name?'_

 _`"'F-R-E-D-D-Y K-R-U-E-G-E-R.'_

 _`"'Oh no," Jennifer moaned. "Tina, Taryn, please send him away, please!'_

 _`"'Realizing that this wasn't a friendly spirit, Tina issued the order. "Spirit, begone." And swallowed when the planchette moved to the word "No". "Spirit, I order you to leave.'_

 _`"'No.'_

 _`"'You are not welcome here, spirit, and I order you to leave," Tina commanded forcefully and clearly; for a moment, there was nothing, and then the planchette began moving violently around the board, and it threw both girls off.'_

 _`"'Don't let it go!" Nancy screamed as the planchette kept moving around the board, now under the full control of the spirit; both Tina and Taryn tried to grab the planchette again…but it threw them off again.'_

 _`"'The girls watched, horrified as it began spelling out a familiar jump rope song that they all knew.'_

 _`"'O-N-E, T-W-O, F-R-E-D-D-I-E-'S C-O-M-I-N-G F-O-R Y-O-U'_

 _`"'T-H-R-E-E, F-O-U-R, B-E-T-T-E-R L-O-C-K Y-O-U-R D-O-O-R'_

 _`"'F-I-V-E, S-I-X, G-R-A-B Y-O-U-R C-R-U-C-I-F-I-X'_

 _`"'S-E-V-E-N, E-I-G-H-T, S-T-A-Y U-P L-A-T-E'_

 _`"'N-I-N-E, T-E-N, N-E-V-E-R S-L-E-E-P A-G-A-I-N…'"`_

* * *

"'…it continued to do this repeatedly,'" Liz read. "'Our screaming _finally_ woke my parents up, and they came downstairs; when the saw us huddled together and saw what was going on with the board, they panicked, too. My mom hurried us out of the living room while my father went for the board. Twenty minutes had gone by when my dad rejoined us, and said that the board was dealt with. Tina asked about it, but my dad ignored her, and called their parents to pick them up instead, ending the sleepover'."

"The first death took place two days later," Emily recalled. "Which means, Krueger's spirit has been dormant all this time. Is that even possible?"

"It's possible, Emily," Liz confirmed, standing up and headed for the door, clutching the journal. "And right now, we need to find that Ouija board."

* * *

"Why are you asking questions about a maniac who'd disappeared eighteen years ago?" Paul Hudson demanded of Gideon; they were seated in the living room, and until recently, had been talking about Katie.

Gideon steeple his fingers and pondered the couple seated on the couch. "Mr. Hudson, it's possible that Fredrick Krueger may still be alive or there's a copycat at work, and knowing more about Krueger may very well help in catching your daughter's killer."

Paul's expression darkened. "Sir, I'm sure that you're good at your job, but what happen to Katie _wasn't_ murder, it was an accident, and a sad one at that."

Gideon raised his eyebrows, having heard a similar statement from the parents of Tina Grey, Michael Rogers, Greta Gibson, and Rod Lane, and his gaze took in the room. "I _am_ good at my job," he agreed, "and this isn't the first time you've lost a child."

"What-?"

"The way you've arranged the pictures," Gideon said evenly. "They're set up by year, starting with your own childhoods, where you both went for school, when you first started dating, your marriage, and then your first child…a son."

Karen Hudson swallowed and glanced at a framed picture of a four-year-old boy, who was sitting on a red trike, and was grinning proudly. "Regner…he was – he was just four years old when-"

"Enough!" Paul snapped, standing up. "I'll be in the basement." And he stormed out of the room.

"Mrs. Hudson," Gideon said gently. "I know that you're grieving, but anything you can tell me will help so that no other parents will have to go through the same thing."

Karen swallowed again, grabbed the writing pad and pencil off the table, and began writing quickly. "I can't say aloud, Mr. Gideon…not yet, but if you go to this place first, then it'll be a start." And she ripped off the paper, handing it to Gideon.

"Thank you."

Just then, Liz and Emily arrived in the living room.

"Mrs. Hudson," said Liz, holding up the journal. "Katie wrote about her sleepover, and that Mr. Hudson took away the Ouija board that Tina had brought with her, and I need to see that board."

"Um, I think it's in the basement," Karen responded, and then gasped, her eyes going wide. "Paul just went down there!"

"Where's the basement door?"

"In the kitchen."

* * *

Paul stood near the bottom of the stairs, breathing hard and thinking; making a decision, he went over to a old furnace, reached behind it, and pulled out the slightly dusty Ouija board and the planchette.

' _I got rid of you once, Krueger,'_ he thought, carrying the items to his workbench, _'and I'll get rid of_ you _again.'_ He then set them down and pulled out a silver lighter, clicking it open. "Goodbye _again_ , Krueger."

"Don't!"

Suddenly, Paul found himself wrestling with Liz over the lighter. "What're you doing?! Let go!"

"No!" Liz knocked the lighter to the floor and kicked it away. "Destroying an Ouija board is the _worst_ thing you could _possibly_ do, Mr. Hudson." And pushed him away.

Paul clutched his sore wrist and glared. "Why should it matter to you? It's just a stupid game."

"Right now, it's evidence," Emily said curtly while Liz found a good-sized iron box and carefully put both items in it.

* * *

After calming Paul down, they left the house and headed for the SUV, Liz was carefully carrying the box; across the street, three girls were jumping rope and singing a song:

One, two, Freddy's coming for you…

Three, four, better lock your door…

Five, six, grab your crucifix…

Seven, eight, gonna stay up late…

Nine, ten – never sleep again!

"Isn't that the same rhyme that Katie mentioned in her journal?" Emily asked.

Liz nodded. "It is." And they all got into the car, unnerved.

* * *

At the police station, two boards had been set up: one had info about the current case, and the other board had the info from the old Krueger case; Reid was looking between the two, calling out details to Sam, who was programming them into his laptop.

On a screen, multi-colored dots were appearing on a digital map, marking the homes of each victim from the two cases, and there was _a lot_.

"What do you have?" Hotch asked, entering the room with Morgan and Dean; they'd spent the past three hours speaking with Katie's friends, her teachers, and hadn't learned very much.

"We've determined that all of Krueger's victims, past and present, all lived either _on_ Elm Street, or near it," Reid announced, "and Krueger clearly lived on Elm Street, too."

"Which makes that area his comfort zone," Morgan remarked.

"And we're _definitely_ dealin' with a vengeful spirit," Dean added. "I picked up EMF readings at the school."

"Further proof that Fredrick Krueger's dead," JJ commented, "but why has his spirit been dormant all this time?"

"Apparently he needed the right stressor to wake him up," Liz said, entering the room with Gideon and Emily, and set the box on the table, "and I got it right here, an Ouija board that the girls were messing around with two nights before the first killing."

Morgan raised his eyebrows as the Winchesters took out the wooden board and examined it. "Those things _actually_ work?"

Liz nodded. "In this case, yes; these boards act like a portal for a spirit to enter through, and now we got Krueger on the loose."

"Still doesn't explain how he can enter dreams," Sam pointed out, "or where his remains are."

Just then, Sam's laptop beeped and Penelope appeared on it. _`"Hello, my pretties."`_

"Hey, beautiful, talk to us," Morgan said as they gathered around. "What'd you got?"

 _`"Well, I'm certain that I'll be having nightmares about this case for a_ long _time,"`_ Penelope told them, _`"and I've managed to gather info on both your victims, which was easy, and on Krueger, which wasn't easy since it seems that they want to keep that sicko buried."`_

"We've noticed," Hotch agreed. "Tell us about the victims' medical records first."

 _`"All right, so out of_ all _the children born in Springwood at that time, our victims and fourteen others were all born five weeks early,"`_ Penelope informed them as Sam put the details on the screen, _`"and all nineteen of them turned six months old around the time that Krueger died in that fire."`_

"Man that's _a lot_ of special children in just one area," said Sam, clearly stunned. "So _all_ of their moms made a deal with Azazel?"

Penelope nodded. _`"Ten years prior on the dot, although about half moved to the area five years before Krueger started killing, and none had nursery fires."`_

"Lucky them," Dean muttered.

"Garcia, tell us about Krueger," Gideon requested.

 _`"I hope you all have strong stomachs, 'cause it isn't pleasant,"`_ Penelope warned them. _`"Okay, biological mother was one Amanda Krueger, who became a nun at age eighteen and took on the name Sister Mary Helena; her first assignment was to care for the inmates at Westin Hills Asylum, which included a tower where the more insane patients were locked up. A few days before Christmas, she was accidentally locked in the tower by the guards, who were in a hurry to get home to their families._

 _`"It was several days before the staff finally found Amanda, barely alive and pregnant, apparently she was brutally beaten and raped repeatedly by the inmates. Fast forward nine months, she gave birth, via a breech birth, to a baby boy that the attending doctors and nurses named Fredrick Charles Krueger since she refused to name him. Krueger was then given over to the state and was placed in the local orphanage until he was adopted by one Cooper Underwood, who was an severe alcoholic and reportedly abused Krueger both physically and verbally during his_ entire _childhood, but no proof was ever found and Cooper kept denying it, the jerk._

 _`"And it gets worse after that, Krueger was picked on in school by his classmates, and was showing sociopathic behavior when he was caught several times for killing small animals, including the class hamster; as a teen he started cutting himself with a razor repeatedly, and the cops suspected that he murdered Mr. Underwood with the same razor, but it was never proven._

 _`"After that he dropped out of school and worked as a janitor at the Springwood Power Plant, and later married Loretta, who was working as a waitress at a local café, and had one kid; I'm not sure of the stressor, but apparently when his daughter was four years old, one of the boys in her kindergarten class was picking on her, and the teacher did nothing about it, insisting that "boys will be boys"."`_

"I _hate_ it when someone tells a parent that," Liz complained.

"Why was that boy teasing Kathryn?" JJ asked.

 _`"Apparently he overheard his dad saying bad things about her dad,"`_ Penelope responded, shrugging, _`"and I guess he figured that gave him the right to pick on Kathryn."`_

"That _definitely_ screams stressor to me," JJ remarked. "Your kid is being bullied and the teacher doesn't do anything to stop it, plus brushing off a sociopath with the "boys will be boys" line was dumb."

Everyone agreed since it'd been proven that a bully _won't_ "just grow out of it" unless they had help, or the source had been dealt with.

"Well, we have the original stressor," Hotch remarked, "the trigger in the form of a Ouija board, and it's fairly clear that Krueger _is_ dead."

"So, now we just need to find his remains and do a salt and burn," Dean said with mild glee.

"We should also figure out _how_ Krueger is invading the dreams of the teens," Emily pointed out, and that got several nods of agreement. _How_ was a vengeful spirit entering dreams?

* * *

A/N: And that's where I'll end this chapter. So, I'm putting it out there that I had to do _a lot_ of research in order to create a back story for Freddy Kruger, and it took two months, plus I got that darn poem stuck in my head, too. Trust me, finding background information on this guy _wasn't_ easy and I had strange dreams for a while, especially after watching the trailers for the movies, including the remake for ideas. R &R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: GRAB YOUR CRUSIFIX

Supernatural: Dream Warriors

A/N: Greetings! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, and soon some of the team will have an encounter with Freddy Kruger and Sam is going to develop a new ability that'll come in handy.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: GRAB YOUR CRUSIFIX**

" _Then said Jesus unto his disciples, If any_ _man_ _will come after me, let him deny himself, and take up his cross, and follow me_ _."_

 _Mathew 16:24_

The team spent several more hours on the profiling until Gideon suggested that they all get some rest and pick it up in the morning with fresh eyes.

"Good idea," Morgan agreed, setting down a printout that had additional info about Amanda Krueger, who'd committed suicide after Krueger had been released from jail. "'cause my mind is going around in circles."

* * *

It wasn't long before they were checked into the local hotel and had worked out the sleeping arrangements: there were four bedrooms connected to a setting area and kitchenette, and it was decided that Hotch and Gideon would share a room, Morgan and Dean the second room, Sam and Reid the third room, and the last room would go to the ladies, which had three beds in it.

"We'll be getting up at 7 AM, people," Hotch told them, ignoring the protests from Liz and Dean, "so get plenty of rest."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"I have both good news and _two_ items of bad news."

"What's the good news?" Azazel asked.

"I _finally_ located the Devil's Gate," Chester confirmed. "Samuel Colt has it protected, but I'm sure that the defenses will fall easily once we have a winner from the games."

Azazel nodded. "Good, good." The games were progressing well with a possible champion, but that was the _only_ good thing since the last report he'd received from the pit was that John Winchester was still refusing to break, and time was running out. "What's the bad news?"

Chester sighed. "Meg's out of the pit and she's determined to go after the Winchesters and get her revenge, even though I reminded her about your promise, and she is on her way to Springwood, Ohio, where _something_ is currently invading the dreams of the potential special children and killing them."

" _What?!_ Why that ungrateful brat!" Azazel raged, stomping around the room; he'd been furious when Meg had been sent back down into the pit, but it'd also made a fitting punishment since she'd gotten caught in the first place. _'I_ can't _let her near the Winchesters…it isn't time yet!'_ "Where are the Winchesters?"

"They're currently in Springwood, Ohio with the BAU team," Chester answered. "According to Franklin, it seems like Sam had two visions connected to the teens that are being attacked, and the theory is that they're dealing with an vengeful spirit."

"A spirit that can _invade_ dreams?"

"Franklin's looking into it and hopes to have an answer soon…unless the Winchesters eliminate the spirit first," Chester responded, "and he's also keeping an eye out for Meg, too."

Azazel began pacing and pondering what to do based on Chester's info; after a few minutes he made his decision. "Chester, let Franklin know that I will be joining him in Springwood, and put in a call to Richard to join me there."

"Yes, father."

* * *

 _Liz was confused for a few seconds when she found herself in a corridor lined with pipes and filled with warm steam, but quickly realized that she was dreaming._

" _Huh, I guess we got Krueger's attention," she remarked dryly; deciding to test a theory, she concentrated for a moment, and then grinned when a rifle appeared in her hands. "Cool."_

 _Checking that it was filled with rock salt rounds, Liz began walking along the corridor to see whether anyone else was in this dream world or maybe track down Krueger himself._

* * *

" _You've_ got _to be kidding me," Morgan muttered, looking around a massive room filled with boilers._

" _Morgan?"_

 _Morgan turned and found both Dean, who was looking annoyed, and Reid, who was looking bewildered, walking toward him. "I guess this is that share dreamin' gig?"_

" _It's possible," Reid agreed, "but highly unlikely."_

 _Dean snorted. "Reid, after everything I've seen and dealt with, unlikely is_ very _likely."_

" _I'm with Dean," Morgan agreed, eying the area, "and I'm bettin' that Krueger's probably behind all of this."_

" _Same here."_

* * *

 _Sam looked over the railing and examined the maze of boilers below; the fact that he was dreaming was both interesting and troubling since he recognized the area from his first vision._

' _So, am I the only brought here or are there others out there?' he wondered and then started when he heard a scream in the distance. "Someone's in trouble." And he ran for the nearest stairwell._

* * *

 _Having also heard the scream, Liz was now running to find the source and, hopefully, save a life; she turned a corner and found herself in a wide open space, and she_ also _saw who was screaming, too._

 _A slightly overweight girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, was wearing a pale blue nightgown, and was struggling in the grip of Freddy Krueger, who was dragging her toward a large flat screen TV, and was cackling loudly with delight at the girl's screams._

" _Time for you to go into show biz, Jenny," he sneered, giggling and smiling, which did_ nothing _for his scarred complexion. "Be sure to smile for the camera!"_

" _Let her go, Krueger!" Liz shouted, cocking her rifle and aiming it. "Now!"_

 _Krueger stopped laughing and turned to face her, revealing his full face, which was badly scarred and he had_ no _eyebrows. "Wait your turn, Lizzy, I'm busy right now." And started toward the TV again._

 _BANG!_

" _Argh!" Krueger howled as the rock salt blasted him into smoke._

 _The girl, Jennifer, collapsed to the cold floor in a trembling heap and Liz ran over to her while keeping an wary eye out for Krueger._

" _Are you all right?"_

" _No…I don't know," Jennifer wept, her eyes wide with fear. "Is – is he gone?"_

" _For now," Liz responded, helping her up. "What's your name?"_

" _J-Jennifer."_

" _Ok, Jennifer, I'm Liz Winchester, and I'm gonna get you out of here," Liz promised._

" _Oh you_ shouldn't _keep promises that you can't keep!"_

 _Realizing that Krueger was already reformed, Liz dodged the razors, pushed Jennifer behind her, and fired from the hip, sending Krueger away once again. "Eat rock salt!"_

"Why _is this happening?" Jennifer moaned. "Why does he want to kill me?"_

" _I'm not real sure," Liz admitted, "but I need you to stay calm, Jennifer, 'cause this guy is feeding on your fear, and he's only goin' to get stronger if you don't calm down."_

 _At any other time, Jennifer would probably talk the advice and use it, but after two weeks of nightmares and the deaths of her friends, she was at her breaking point, and she tried to run for it instead._

" _No!"_

 _Liz turned to stop her, but it was too late!_

" _Grh-!" Jennifer choked and stared at the razors that'd just impaled her shoulder, and then moaned as Krueger formed out of thin air and merging with the glove and the razors. "He – He – Help!"_

" _Let her go!" Liz took a step forward, and then let out a surprised yelp when a rope wrapped itself around her legs and suddenly found herself dangling upside-down in the air; the rifle clattering to the floor. "Hey!"_

" _I_ control _this world, Lizzy," Krueger scolded, waging a finger and then returned his attention to Jennifer, who was severely bleeding and was crying. "Now for_ you _to go into show biz, Jenny!"_

 _He then lifted Jennifer into the air and threw her toward the TV screen; she screamed as she flew backwards through the air-_

 _KA-BOOM!_

" _No!" Liz was forced to cover her eyes when there was an massive explosion of light, heat, and sound; after a few seconds, she lowered her arms and stared in horrified shock at the upside-down sight. "Oh god…"_

 _The TV screen was ruined, the glass was in pieces with sparks flying everywhere, and the bloodied and battered form of Jennifer was lying in a heap on the ground and it was obvious that she was dead._

 _Krueger cackled and clicked his fingers, causing the rope to disappear, and Liz yelped as she dropped to the ground, conking her head._

" _Ow!"_

 _Groaning and blinking away the stars, Liz sat up and reached for her rifle – which disappeared. "Hey!"_

 _Krueger sneered and then went over to Jennifer; cackling again, he drew an symbol in her blood, and then stepped back with an eager expression. "Here it comes!"_

 _Liz stared in shock when Jennifer's body began to glow! "What the-?!"_

 _A bluish light covered the body completely for several seconds, and then it shifted into a sitting position, turning into Jennifer; her soul blinked a few times and then stood up._

 _`"Wh – What happen?"` she asked, taking a few steps forward, turned slightly, and then saw her body on the ground. `"Oh God!"`_

 _Krueger laughed cruelly as she screamed. "Shocking, isn't it? Now come to papa!" and he grabbed her._

" _No! Don't!" Liz watched helplessly as Krueger pulled Jennifer's soul into a bear hug, and it slumped into unconsciousness. "Jennifer!"_

" _She's mine, hunter," Krueger told her, absorbing Jennifer's soul into his body, "and you're next."_

" _Like_ hell _I am," Liz growled, getting to her feet, and summoned an iron sword to her hand. "Now_ give _Jennifer back."_

 _Krueger laughed and began advancing on Liz, who stood her ground. "Once again you think that you can control this world." And he snapped his fingers, turning the sword into a rubber version of itself._

 _Liz glared at him and tossed aside the useless sword. "Ok,_ that's _gettin' annoying. I don't know_ how _you're doin' all of this, but I'm gonna end it!" and she charged directly toward him._

 _Krueger_ actually _grunted when her fist connected with his face, having been caught off guard for the first time in eighteen years; Liz kept up the attack, peppering him repeatedly with punching and kicking._

 _After several hour-long seconds of this, Krueger_ finally _had enough and was able to land a punch of his own, slugging her in the stomach._

 _Wheezing, Liz staggered backward and then screamed in pain when he slashed her left bicep with his razors. "Agh!"_

 _Snarling, Krueger then gripped her throat and lifted her off her feet, choking her. "I_ was _gonna take my time with you, Lizzy, but you're too_ freakin' _annoying. So, I'm just gonna kill you instead."_

" _Freeze! FBI!"_

 _Krueger turned slightly, spotting Dean, Morgan, and Reid charging toward the area, and Liz took the chance to kick him in the groin; his eyes went wide and he dropped like a rock._

 _Liz almost collapsed, too, landing on her feet, and was dizzy from both the lack of oxygen and blood loss. "Bastard."_

" _Liz!" Dean ran over and tore one of the sleeves off his shirt and began wrapping his twin sister's arm with Reid's help, while Morgan kept his gun trained on the scarred man. "Liz, talk to me."_

 _Liz opened her mouth-_

" _I've_ had _it!"_

 _There was an explosion of wind that knocked the quartet off their feet, and Krueger stood up, breathing hard with anger. "I'm gonna tear you all into_ tiny _pieces!"_

"Don't _count on it," Sam said calmly, stepping into view with a bemused expression._

" _What're you-?" Krueger began when a loud whistling noise caught his attention, and he looked up just in time to have a giant anvil of doom landed on top of him in a_ very _cartoon manner._

 _Dean, Liz, Morgan, and Reid all got up with eyes wide, and Sam snapped his fingers; the anvil disappeared, revealing a Krueger-shaped hole in the ground._

" _How-?"_

" _Later," said Sam as he held out his hand. "Grab on, it's time to leave." And when they all had a hand on his arm or wrist, he snapped his fingers again, and they all disappeared._

* * *

Liz woke up with a gasp and found herself lying on a hospital bed with a oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth. _`"What-?"`_

"Doctor Thomas, she's awake," said a nurse and she put a restraining hand on Liz's shoulder when she tried to sit up. "Easy, honey, stay put."

Liz nodded and focused on her breathing while trying to decide whether she was just having a vivid dream or if it really did happen, and became aware that her throat was sore, her head was pounding, and her left arm was throbbing with pain. _'I guess it was real after all.'_

A man in his mid-forties and wearing the standard white doctor coat walked over to the bedside, and leaned over slightly.

"Elizabeth Winchester?" he asked and she nodded. "Good, that means your long-term memory is working; I'm going to remove the oxygen mask and ask you some questions."

Liz nodded again and lifted her head slightly, allowing Dr. Thomas to remove the mask, and then lay back on the pillow, wincing at the pain. "W-where am I?"

"You're in the Springwood Hospital," Dr. Thomas answered. "Now, Elizabeth, what's the last thing that you remember?"

"I – I remember going to the hotel with my brothers and our teammates," Liz replied, concentrating. "We decided on who would sleep where, getting ready for bed, and going to sleep…and then I had the _strangest_ dream, but I can't recall it." Which was a out-right lie.

"That's perfectly all right," Dr. Thomas said reassuringly, "and your short-term memory seems to be working fine despite the trauma."

"Trauma?"

"According to Agent Hotchner, you, your brothers, and two of your teammates apparently suffered a severe nightmare that caused some physical harm…"

* * *

A few hours later, Liz was discharged from the hospital after having the cuts on her arm stitched up, bandaged, and had been given painkillers and a medication to help her sleep.

"Is the wheelchair _really_ necessary?" Liz asked with mild annoyance when Gideon began pushing her toward the exit. "I can walk."

"Hospital rules," Gideon reminded her, and chuckled when she pouted. "You'll get to walk once we're outside, Liz."

Liz rolled her eyes, but she curbed any other protests as he pushed her toward the exit, where the others were waiting.

"Liz!"

Liz stood on shaky legs and hugged her brothers. "Boy, am I _glad_ to see you both."

"Same here."

"I suggest we go back to the hotel and figure out what happen _exactly_ ," Hotch suggested, and they all quickly left.

* * *

After Liz, Dean, Sam, Morgan, and Reid all explained about their encounter with Freddy Krueger, Jennifer's death, how Sam managed to get them out of there, and they learn about his new ability.

"Since when can you influence a dream?" Emily asked, nursing a cup of coffee.

Sam shrugged, sipping his coffee. "Only just recently; while I was trying to find the others and I was gettin' frustrated, so I wished that I would be in the right place when I turned the next corner, and it worked," he explained. "So, after that…it became obvious that I can control the dream world."

"Well, you did a lot better then I did," Liz remarked, drawing on a paper pad. "Krueger kept comin' back _a lot_ faster then usual for a vengeful spirit, and I think it has something to do with this symbol."

Gideon took the paper and examined the symbol, which looked like seven arrow-like shapes with extended points. "Do you know what it means?"

Liz shook her head. "No," she admitted. "But Krueger drew that symbol in Jennifer's blood and used it to summon her soul, and then he absorbed it, makin' him stronger."

"So, Krueger gets his strength from the teens by feeding on both their fears _and_ their souls," said Hotch thoughtfully and then his phone rang. "Hotchner…really? We'll be right there."

"What is it?" Morgan asked as Hotch closed his phone.

Hotch sighed. "Jennifer Caulfiled's body was just found by her parents, and we're needed at the crime scene."

Grim looks were exchanged; this _wasn't_ a good sign.

* * *

A/N: And that ends this chapter, which I hope you all will enjoy, and please let me know what you think of what I just did to Freddy Kruger. R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: GONNA STAY UP LATE

Supernatural: Dream Warriors

A/N: Happy early Halloween! Yeah, I'm saying that now since Halloween is on Saturday, and I was asked in a review whether Sam watched a lot of cartoons as a kid, and I'm sure that he, Dean, and Liz watched a lot of cartoons as kids when they were holed up in hotels when their dad was out hunting.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: GONNA STAY UP LATE**

" _Then stood up Phinehas, and executed judgment: and_ _so_ _the plague was stayed_ _."_

 _Psalms 106:30_

By the time that both the BAU and the Winchesters got to the house, the police were already roping off the area and were keeping the crowd back.

"Do I _have_ to go in there?" Liz asked quietly as they got out of the cars and made their way to the front porch, where Jennifer's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Cauldfield, were huddled and they were wrapped in their coats.

"You'll do fine, Liz," Morgan said reassuringly, patting her shoulder.

"If you say so."

* * *

Sheriff Thompson was waiting for them in the front hallway and looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep before the call came in.

"In here," he said quietly and led them into the TV den; the paramedics had already taken away the body, but it was pretty obvious to them of what had happen.

"She must've fallen asleep while watching TV," Reid remarked, examining the wrecked big screen with cold detachment. "And ended up crashing into the TV because she couldn't tell the difference between her nightmare and reality."

While the team examined the crime scene, Hotch spoke quietly with the sheriff. "Do you still believe this to be another suicide or accident?"

"Those are more likely then being killed in a dream by a dead sick-o," Donald retorted and then walked away, leaving Hotch wondering how he knew that Krueger was dead.

* * *

Sam went outside with Gideon to interview Mr. and Mrs. Caulfield and paused when he thought he sensed that there was _at least_ two demons, but he couldn't tell for sure. _'Strange.'_

* * *

Meg fought back a curse, hiding in the back of the crowd; she'd hadn't believed that Sam could now sense demons, but when the young Winchester looked _directly_ toward her location, she now believed.

' _Dammit, this is goin' to be tougher than I thought,'_ she thought, moving back into the shadows. _'How can I get close to Sam without gettin' caught?'_

Meg was _so_ busy with her problem that she wasn't aware that she was about to be pounced.

A gloved hand clamped itself over her mouth, keeping her from screaming, and one of her arms was twisted _painfully_ behind her back as she was pulled deeper into the shadows.

"You're coming _with me_ , Meg," a voice hissed into her ear, and then they both disappeared without a trace.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liz went upstairs and entered the bedroom that'd once belonged to Jennifer Caulfield; she swallowed back the guilt as she explored the room, taking in the light blue wallpaper, the pictures on the wall, the titles in her bookcase, how organized her desk was, and on several shelves was a large teddy bear collection.

"You okay?"

Liz started and turned to find JJ standing in the doorway. "No," she admitted, turning away to look at the room again, "I wish I was, but after what happen in the dream world with Krueger…" she sighed. "I did _everything_ that I could to save Jennifer, but-"

"Liz, you can't blame yourself," JJ stated, entering the room and making the older woman face her, "you know that you can't save everyone."

"I know that, JJ," Liz agreed unhappily, "but it doesn't make it any easier, especially with all that'd been happening ever since Azazel-" she then paused, realizing something. "Of course, that's it!"

"What is?" JJ asked.

Liz faced the blonde woman with an excited expression. "JJ, I _think_ I know how Krueger got his abilities and _what_ gave him those abilities."

* * *

The sun was just starting to rise when Morgan and the Winchesters drove to the remains of the old plant, which Mrs. Hudson had suggested to Gideon to visit, and parked next to it.

"Ok, tell me _again_ why we're out here," Morgan requested, eying the burnt building.

"Well, it's been buggin' me that a vengeful spirit can enter the dreams and then feed on the fears _and_ the souls of his victims," Liz explained, clicking on her flashlight, and led the way. "Normally, this should be impossible and Bobby is looking up that symbol, but when I considered the fact that the teens were all visited by Azazel when they were just six-month-old, it clicked." And she led them to a crossroads that wasn't far from the abandoned plant. "Think about it, _what_ are the odds of there being an isolated crossroads nearby?"

"You're right, Liz," Sam agreed, realizing what she was getting at. "We know that not all of the demons agree with Azazel's plans, and both Natasha and Jed had standing orders to kill me and the other special children."

"So what you're sayin' is that on the night that Krueger died, he was visited by a demon," Morgan said, catching on.

"Yeah, and that demon made a deal with Krueger," Dean agreed. "Now we just need to lure out the crossroads demon."

Liz grinned. "Just leave that to me."

* * *

Ten minutes later, she finished burying the metal box that now had one of her pictures in it, and she straightened up.

"Well, well, _this_ is unexpected," remarked a male voice with a southern accent.

Liz turned and found a tall white man with brown hair, dark eyes that glowed red for a moment, and was dressed in a black business shit, covered by a black trench coat, standing behind her.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"Oh yes," the demon agreed, clearly bemused. "I'd never thought that I'd get to meet one of the Winchesters."

Liz chuckled. "Somehow I'm not surprised that you already know who I am."

The demon chuckled and moved closer to her. "True, you and your family _have_ stirred things up in the pit; so what can I do for a pretty lady like you?"

"Oh, I was hopin' that you might answer some questions that I have about the deal you made with one Fredrick Krueger over eighteen years ago," Liz requested.

"Now, now, you know that I can't talk about my business deals," the demon tsked.

"Shame, then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," Liz said sadly, and then spoke into a microphone hidden in her jacket sleeve. "Now!"

Before the demon could react, both Dean and Sam jumped out of a nearby bush and lassoed him with two iron chains, just as Morgan pulled up in the car, popping the trunk.

The demon snarled, struggling against the iron chains as the Winchesters shoved him into the trunk, and he yelped when he saw the Devil's trap drawn on the inside of the lid before it was slammed shut.

* * *

 _`"Let me out of here! Dammit, Franklin, let me out!"`_ Meg shouted, pounding on the door.

Franklin, who was possessing a Hispanic man with black hair and brown eyes, ignored her and focused on the controls he was manning; thanks to Justin, he could now monitor all of Springwood using flying cameras that the techie demon had invented, and that meant he didn't have to go near the Winchesters.

' _Hmm, now_ why _did they grab him?'_ he wondered, replaying the recording of the crossroad demon being captured by the Winchesters with Morgan's help.

 _`"Franklin!"`_

Franklin groaned, grabbed a notebook, and threw it at the door. "Shut up, Meg!"

 _`"No!"`_

"Having troubles with your sister, son?"

Franklin jumped and flushed when he saw both Azazel and Richard. "Sort of, but I rather have her locked up than causin' trouble out there."

"I completely agree, Franklin," Azazel agreed and walked to the door, peering through the barred window at Meg, who'd fallen silent and was now cowering. "Gimme your report."

"It's _definitely_ a vengeful spirit," Franklin confirmed. "A scumbag named Fredrick Krueger, who was responsible for killin' over twenty kids before he was killed in a fire over eighteen years ago."

"If he's a spirit, then _how_ can he be enterin' and controlin' dreams?" Richard asked, his arms folded.

"Elizabeth figured it out, and I recorded it right here." And Franklin started the playback.

Azazel watched and listened, chuckling when the Winchesters and Morgan grabbed the crossroad demon responsible. "Well, well, now _that's_ interesting," he remarked. "Franklin, keep tabs on them, Richard, let's have a _chat_ with Meg."

"Yes, father."

* * *

Meg was cowering in a corner, cursing her luck as the door opened and both Azazel and Richard entered the room; the moment that Franklin had threw her in there, she'd tried to jump her meat-suit, but discovered that he'd proofed the room, preventing both her ability to jump ship _and_ to teleport, too.

"Meg, care to tell me _why_ you're goin' after the Winchesters?" Azazel asked. "Even though I put out standing orders that Sammy isn't suppose to by touched by _anyone_ until I say so?"

"But, daddy, they sent me back into the pit," Meg complained, "and I want payback."

Azazel frowned and nodded at Richard, who fixed the female demon with a disapproving look; moments later, Meg felt her throat constrict and she choked.

"You'll do _no_ such thing, daughter," Azazel told her curtly as she fell to her knees, choking. "You'll remain in this room _until_ I get this spirit problem fixed. You can stop now, Richard."

Richard nodded and Meg nearly collapsed. "I hope you've learned a lesson, especially about entering a place _filled_ with Devil's traps."

"Oh, I've learned _somethin'_ all right," Meg agreed and suddenly pulled out a squirt gun, spraying them both with holy water; she charged out the door, sprayed Franklin, and then teleported away.

"Dammit!" Azazel staggered out, wiping the water off his face. "Franklin, use your cameras, track her down, and pray that we find her. Richard, figure out where her human bones are hidden, and bring them to me."

"Yes, father."

* * *

"When I get loose, I'm gonna rip you _all_ apart," the demon vowed, tied to a chair that was in the middle of a Devil's trap.

"Good luck with that," said Dean, sharpening a knife. "So, what's your name, bud?"

The demon snorted. "Names are pointless, but you can call me Lee since I know you'll insist."

"Okay, Lee," said Morgan, reversing a chair and sitting down, "tell us about the deal you made with Krueger."

"Why should I talk to a _nigger_ about somethin' that's none of your business?" Lee retorted and got a face full of holy water for his trouble.

"Oh, you're gonna tell us, Lee," Sam said, lowering the bucket. "'cause I suspect that your boss is already aware of the attacks and is probably on his way, which means that you're gonna be in a _world_ of trouble."

Lee chucked. "Oh, you all think that Azazel scares me? _Please_ , he's a fool."

"Lee, ol' yellow eyes is many things, but he's _no_ fool," Liz said seriously.

Lee looked at her, interested. "You've been possessed by him, haven't you?"

"Yes, for a full month," Liz responded coolly and knelt at the edge of the trap. "And during that time I discovered that the reason Azazel is still king of Hell is _because_ he _always_ five steps ahead of everyone."

"Well, when you put it _that_ way, Ms. Elizabeth, I guess I _will_ tell you about my deal with Mr. Krueger," Lee remarked, bemused.

* * *

Meg lurked in the shadows across the street from the police station, wondering _how_ she was going to get close to the Winchesters. She knew that attacking her own father earlier wasn't the _smartest_ move, but she'd made sure to hide her bones in a secured place that _no one_ would think to look…she hoped.

' _Now,_ how _do I get in there without drawing too much attention?'_ Meg wondered, carefully watching as several police officers went in and out of the building. _'Oh, now_ this _has possibility written on it.'_

For at that _exact_ moment, Reid walked out of the building, looked around for a moment, and then headed for the alleyway between the two buildings, clutching his shoulder bag tightly.

"Heh, this should be fun," Meg cackled, already forming a plan in her mind, and she was already imagining how the Winchesters and their federal friends would react, especially when she _finally_ would possess Sam.

* * *

Reid hurried into the alleyway and ducked behind a large stack of empty crates; convinced that he was alone, and that no one had seen him leave, he reached into his bag, and pulled out both a glass vial and a capped syringe.

As much as he hated doing illegal drugs, Reid couldn't help himself after the incident involving Tobias Hankel, and he figured that his co-workers _and_ the Winchesters probably suspected the reason behind the changes of his personality.

Breathing hard, Reid uncapped the needle and was about to insert it into the vial-

"Hello there."

Startled, Reid spun around and found a gothic-looking girl standing behind him. "Um, hi?"

"You're cute," the girl remarked, smiling slyly and stepped closer.

"Um, t-thank you?" Reid stammered and backed away, only to collide with the wall.

The girl giggled, stepped closer, and puck both the syringe and the vial from his hands. "You don't need those things, handsome."

"Er-" Reid was lost for words and was acutely aware of how his body was responding.

Giving a predatory smile, the girl pressed _very_ close, so that she was breathing into his ear. "I'm gonna send you to the _moon_ , sugar." And then she kissed him fiercely on the lips.

Reid thought his knees were going to buckle from the intensity of the kiss, and was starting to panic when things turned scary.

Suddenly, the girl gripped the sides of his head, pulled away slightly, and then began to scream as evil-looking black smoke poured out of her mouth; realizing what was happening, Reid struggled to break free, but she was too strong, and all he could was scream as the black smoke shoved itself down his throat so that all he knew was blackness and pain.

* * *

A few seconds later, the girl collapsed onto the ground, unconscious, and 'Reid' straightened up, his eyes coal black.

"A drug addict," he tsked, shoving the items into the bag once the needle was recapped, and then straightened his jacket. "Pathetic. Well, it's show time." And he headed for the station.

* * *

"…and when the parents set fire to the place, I approached Krueger and offered to keep his soul from goin' to Hell and give him certain powers in order to exact his revenge, providin' that he kill their surviving kids _before_ they turned twenty-two."

While Lee told them about the Deal, Gideon pulled Dean aside.

"Dean, do you think he's telling the truth?" he asked quietly. "I mean, is _this_ demon telling the truth?"

Dean glanced at the demon and then back to the older man. "Normally I say he isn't, but based on my last encounter with a crossroad demon, I'd say that he's tellin' the truth since they take their deals _very_ seriously."

Gideon nodded thoughtfully. "We'll have to talk to the parents to confirm, but it does explain Krueger's abilities."

"It does," Dean agreed. "And odds are that he might be the demon that told the demons that were possessing Natasha and Jed to kill both Sam and Azazel, or he might know who gave the order."

"Either way, if we can stop Krueger, then it's worth it," Gideon remarked while 'Reid' entered the room. "But what should we do with Lee after we've got all the Intel about the Deal?"

While they were talking, 'Reid' casually walked over to where Liz, Sam, and Hotch were questioning Lee; he listened for a moment, resisting the impulse to sneer, and then leaned toward Sam.

"Can I talk to you in private, Sam?"

"Sure."

Fighting back a smirk, 'Reid' headed for the door, and Sam followed; halfway across the room, he suddenly found himself being pinned to the nearest wall by an invisible force, his bag sliding off his shoulder.

"Sam, what're you doing?!" Emily asked, alarmed by the sight.

"Reid's possessed," Sam responded, his right hand raised; he hadn't notice right away since he'd been focused on Lee, but the younger man's emotions had been offish in a demonic way. " _Christo_."

'Reid' snarled and his eyes went black, unnerving both Emily and JJ while the others were alarmed. "Dammit! Just another few seconds and I would've had you alone, Sammy."

"Who are you?" Hotch asked, masking the fact that seeing 'Reid' possessed disturbed him greatly.

"I don't have to tell a pathetic meat-sack like you _anything_ ," 'Reid' snapped, struggling against Sam's ability. "Let me go!"

"Don't count on it, scumbag," said Dean, clutching a bottle of holy water. "Now answer the question."

"Or what? You gonna send me back to the pit _again_ , Dean?" 'Reid' sneered. "I doubt that the girl I was possessing lived very long after I left."

The Winchesters gaped when they realized which demon was possessing their friend. "Meg."

Meg laughed. "Glad that you remember me, guys, although this _isn't_ how I envisioned our little reunion would go."

"Well, _that_ doesn't matter since you're gonna go straight back downstairs," Morgan stated. "The room across the hall is empty, so you can exorcize her in there."

Meg laughed again. "Oh really? And I _so_ wanted to tell you all about what I found your friend Spencer was about to do when I jumped him in the alleyway earlier."

"Alleyway?"

" _Oh yes_ ," Meg cackled. "He was in the alleyway and was about to juice up on _something_ …why don't you check his bag?"

Exchanging a look, Gideon retrieved the shoulder bag from where it'd fallen on the floor and began searching it; after a few seconds, his eyes widened and he pulled out first the syringe, and then several glass vials, which he handed to Hotch.

"Dilaudid," Hotch read and looked up, startled. "That's the same drug that Tobias Hankel used."

Meg snickered. "Well, I guess you all don't know Reid as well as you thought, seems like while poor, _little_ Spencer was held prisoner, Tobias was doing more than just torturing him, he was turning him into a addict just to protect him from Charles Hankel. Pathetic, isn't it?"

"Not as pathetic as you'll be once you're back in the pit," Liz promised, holding up a pair of handcuffs. "Also, _these_ are made out of iron… _just_ to be safe."

Meg snarled as Sam forced her around, enabling both Dean and Liz to handcuff her, and she yelped when the iron touched his skin. "Ow! Take those off!"

"Not until you're gone, Meg."

* * *

"Looks like you have a chance to 'kill two birds with one stone'," Franklin remarked while watching the Winchesters interrogate Meg; it'd been easy to send the cameras into the station by way of the air vents and the result was that they'd gotten to hear Lee's confession concerning his deal with Krueger.

"No, I'll deal with Lee later," Azazel said, shaking his head. "Meg's the priority, but keep monitoring and recording _everything_ that happens."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Once the cuffs were secured, Sam released Meg and helped his siblings march her out of the room with Morgan, Gideon, and JJ, who was out-right worried about their friend.

"I'll kill him," Meg threatened, struggling in their grips. "I'll ride him _so hard_ that he _won't_ survive the experience!"

They ignored her and entered the hallway to an unexpected surprise; a tall, thin man in janitor work clothes was waiting for them, and he had the eerie yellow eyes.

"Azazel?!"

"Hi, kiddies," Azazel responded, but his eyes were fixed on Meg in a disapproving manner. "Meg-"

However, Meg knew that the gig was up and promptly jumped ship; Reid threw his head back and screamed, forcing the others to back away as the black smoke fled through the nearest air vent.

"Dammit," Azazel cursed while both Morgan and Gideon kept Reid from collapsing. "I'll see you all later." And then teleported away.

"What in the world was _that_?!" Donald demanded from behind them, clearly shaken by the scene he'd stumbled upon; when he learned that the BAU had someone tied up in one of the unused storage rooms, he'd gone to investigate, and now wished that he hadn't.

Morgan let JJ take his place with Reid, who was openly crying, and turned to the confused sheriff while Liz removed the cuffs.

"Sheriff Thompson, I need you to gather _all_ of the parents whose teens were born five weeks early and are currently being targeted by Krueger," he ordered, "and that includes your wife since I know that you had a six-year-old son who was killed by Krueger eighteen years ago."

Donald stared at him for a moment and then sighed, realizing that the truth was coming out and that the gig was up. "All right."

* * *

Soon all of the parents and the cops, with the exception of the ones on patrol, the one guarding Lee, and the ones looking after the gothic girl, Tracy, who was clearly freaked out, were gathered in the canteen, which was the biggest space available, even Mayor Edwards was there.

"We _are_ providing a profile about the killer," Hotch told them, "but we're also _revealing_ a secret that _many_ of you here have been keeping concerning the fate of Fredrick Krueger." And noted some of the uneasy shifting around among the parents. "Gideon."

Gideon nodded and unconsciously began rubbing his hands together. "The killer is both sociopathic and sadistic, which means he doesn't feel or show empathy toward others, and yet he enjoys what he does, getting a sexual release. I say "he" because I'm describing Fredrick Krueger, who got a release every time he killed, and when he first did it, he did so to protect his daughter, but the release was like a drug, and he became addicted."

"The _only_ reason you learned that Krueger was the Springwood Slasher, was because he went off-script when he killed his wife," Morgan explained, taking over, "and when he was released because of that error on the search warrant, _that_ was the stressor for you who lost a child in that time frame."

No one spoke for several seconds, and then Marge Thompson stood up, trembling and clutching a coffee canteen, which was a clear sign that she'd been drinking and was now detoxing.

"Y-you _have_ to understand," she stammered. "W-when the killings f-first started, we – we didn't know who – who was going to die next; then Krueger was arrested, which should've been the end, but it got worse instead. The day that he was suppose to stand trail, the lawyers got fatter, the judge got famous, and it was discovered that an error was made on the warrant.

"Krueger was _released_ and we – we _knew_ that he was going to kill again if he wasn't stopped; the system wouldn't stop him, but _we_ would, and we tracked him down to the plant. Sure enough, he was in that room and was wearing that _damn sweater_ with that _glove_. He was asleep on a cot and we knew it was our _only_ chance to stop him before he could kill again.

"So, we poured gasoline around the entrance, down the hallway, and then we went outside before lighting the whole place on fire; we could hear him scream and cry out as he was burned, and we _watched_ to make sure that he was dead. After the fire was put out, Donald, Paul, and two others went back to locate Krueger's remains and removed them along with this."

Marge reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped object that clinked. "Krueger _died_ that day, and here's the proof," she stated, unwrapping the cloth and revealed the brunt glove that still had the razors on it. "Krueger's dead."

"Oh, Krueger _did_ die that night," Gideon agreed while Emily bagged the glove as evidence, "but there's more to that story then you know, and Krueger's now getting his revenge through your surviving children."

"Hold on," said Jeffery, shaken by the news. "Donald, you did this and _didn't_ tell me? Why?"

Donald, who'd seemed to have aged several years while his wife was talking, sighed and faced the mayor. "Jeff, I _couldn't_ tell you, because I knew that you would've objected and insist on keeping the case open until a new way could be found, and I _couldn't_ do that. That _monster_ had torn families apart…he _murdered_ my son, David, and he needed to pay."

"Sheriff Thompson, _where_ did you hide Krueger's remains?" Liz asked.

"Why does that matter?" Paul asked. "He's dead."

"It _matters_ because Krueger's a vengeful spirit and he's gettin' stronger," Dean told them. "The night that Krueger was burning to death, he was visited by a demon, and made a deal with it so that he could get his revenge through the dream world."

"That's impossible!"

"No it isn't." and Sam told the crowd _everything_ , including the fact that Azazel had visited their homes that same night.

"That man _wasn't_ human?"

"I thought he was just a strange doctor."

"I'd forgotten about that."

"I was _tryin'_ to save my father."

"So what does that symbol mean?" Jeffery asked, nodding to the board that'd been set up, and had the symbol on it.

"The symbol itself is Babylonian and means 'soul'," Liz explained. "It was used by ancient magicians to summon the soul of a person who'd recently died by drawing the symbol in the blood near the body, and in this case, Krueger's usin' it to summon and then _absorb_ his victims' souls while they're in the dream world. Last night, I was pulled into the dream world and, despite my best efforts to stop him, I saw him _kill_ Jennifer and absorb her soul."

An uneasy silence fell over the crowd for several hour-long seconds before anyone could speak; near the back of the room a nervous-looking man stepped forward, swallowed, and then asked his question.

"Um, if you h-had his remains, what would you do with them?"

"Normally we'd do what's known as a salt and burn," Dean explained, "which means we'd cover the remains with gasoline and salt, and then burn it up, which would also include that glove and _anything_ else that Krueger could've left a bit of himself on."

"Won't that work this time?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"Honestly we don't know if it _will_ work," Sam admitted. "Krueger's playin' by a whole _set_ of different rules, and isn't acting like the standard vengeful spir-" he then groaned when a stabbing pain lanced through his head and he almost collapsed.

"Sam!"

"Sam!"

"Sammy!"

Both Dean and Liz managed to grab their brother and get him to sit down as he groaned in a way that meant he was having a vision.

"Sam, what're you seein'?"

"Talk to us, Sammy."

* * *

 _A teenage boy with messy dark hair was lying on his bed with both his radio_ and _his TV going at full blast, and he was also playing a video game in a desperate attempt to stay awake; scattered on both his bed and the floor were candy wrappers, soda cans and bottles, and coffee mugs._

" _Gotta stay awake," he muttered, moving to a sitting position. "Gotta stay awake. Gotta stay – huh?" he looked up from his game and looked around, having thought he'd seen movement; but the only movement was on the TV screen and the sleeve of his letterman's jacket fluttering in the breeze from the AC._

" _Man, get a grip, Glen," Glen Lantz muttered, returning to his game and began his "Gotta stay awake" chant again; after a few minutes, his eyes began to drop, he was now mumbling, and the game slid out of his hands and onto the bed._

 _Glen then gasped and sat up, breathing hand, his eyes wide; cursing the close call, he leaned toward his nightstand for an open Mountain Dew…when the center of his bed began to sink in, pulling him down._

" _What the – no!" Glen cried out as he continued to sink into the center of the bed, taking everything on it into the hole. "Help! Mom! Dad! Somebody!" and he struggled for the edge of the bed, hoping to pull himself out. "Help!"_

 _`"Nobody's here to help you, Glen-boy,"` Krueger's voice cackled from everywhere. `"Now it's sleepy time for you…a_ permanent _sleep!"`_

" _No! No!" Glean screamed, clutching the edge of the bed frame, and then cried out when the soul symbol was suddenly carved into the top of his hands; whimpering, he lost his grip and disappeared into his bed with a flash of white light._

* * *

"Glen!" Sam shouted as the visions faded. "Krueger's goin' after a kid named Glen!"

One of the women moaned, revealing herself to be Glen's mom, Mrs. Lantz. "He's home alone, there's no one at the house."

"Give us the address," Gideon ordered. "Morgan, Dean, and Liz with me, the rest of you, _get_ those teens here and _keep_ them awake!"

* * *

Six police cars pulled up in front of the houses on Elm Street with their sirens and lights flashing; Gideon, Morgan, Dean, and Liz all got out and were running for the front door as more cops arrived to collect the remaining teens.

Dean kicked the front door in and headed up the stairs with Liz, and both Morgan and Gideon were right behind them.

 _`"Help! Help!"`_

Hearing the cries, they ran up the stairs and burst into the bedroom, where they found Glen already sucked halfway into his bed with a terrified expression on his face, and a transparent Krueger was standing nearby, cackling.

 _`"Visitin' hours are over, folks,"`_ he sneered. _`"It's_ past _Glen's bedtime."`_

"Not this time, Krueger!" Liz snapped and opened fire with concentrated iron rounds; Krueger screamed as he was blasted apart. "Glen, hang on!" and she ran to the bedside.

Morgan kept an eye out while the Winchesters and Gideon grabbed the teen's arms and hands, pulling as hard as they could, grunting with the effort; after a few hour-long seconds they managed to pull him free with a loud _pop_!

The trio grunted as they fell to the floor with Glen on top of the them, and the bed was back to normal.

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

* * *

Soon they were all back at the police station, and it was _packed_! And it was also loud since the terrorized teens had been told the truth, and they were _furious_.

"Tina, Michael, Greta, Rod, Katie, _and_ Jennifer are all dead because of Krueger, and you kept the _truth_ from us?" Nancy Thompson demanded angrily. "You said my friends were killin' themselves because of both stress and depression, but the truth is that they were murdered!"

"We're _sorry_ , Nancy," Marge apologized to her enraged daughter, "but the _possibility_ that Fredrick Krueger was responsible after eighteen years wasn't believable."

"Well, it _is_ possible," Nancy snapped, "and I've lost _five_ friends because of it! And I _almost_ lost my boyfriend!" and she looked over at Glen, who was sitting with his parents.

Locating a megaphone, Emily picked it up and pushed a button, and a loud _beep_ rang out; once they were all quiet, she spoke. "I know that you're all tired and upset, but _we_ need to work together in order to stop Krueger."

"How?" Taryn asked. "He's unstoppable and unkillable."

"No he isn't," Sam spoke up, having figured out a plan, "but for it to work, we _need_ Krueger's remains."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know Glen dies in the first movie, but I decided not to let him die this time around, and so you know, some of the teens mentioned are from the other _Elm Street_ movies, and I did borrow some of the lines from the script. R &R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: NEVER SLEEP AGAIN

Supernatural: Dream Warriors

A/N: Here's the final chapter, folks! And just for the record, I have no intention of bringing Freddy Kruger back from the dead.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: NEVER SLEEP AGAIN**

" _For they sleep not, except they have done mischief; and their sleep is taken away, unless they cause_ _some_ _to fall_ _."_

 _Proverbs 4:16_

"Are you _sure_ about this, Sammy?" Dean asked as they drove into the scrap-yard.

"I'm sure," Sam confirmed; he'd been going all over that they knew and, adding in the fact that Krueger was starting to manifest in the real world, came up with a plan to have him enter the dream world, and bring Krueger into the real world before doing the salt and burn. "There."

Parking the cars, the Winchesters, four members of the BAU, Donald, Jeffery, and several cops all got out and headed for the nearest junked car.

"Another dead body in a car," Liz remarked, watching as Donald pulled out a set of keys, selected one, and then unlocked the trunk; she grimaced at the smell as the lid was lifted. "Yuck."

Agreeing with that assessment, Sam and Dean gingerly reached into the trunk, gripped the edges of a dirty tarp, and they carefully lifted up the wrapped object.

Liz double-checked the trunk while her brothers set the tarp on the ground, and then joined them as Donald unwrapped the tarp, revealing the remains of Fredrick Krueger and it was obvious to them all that it'd been burned.

"Gross," Emily grumbled, wishing that she'd remained at the station. "Now what?"

"I'll get myself ready while you guys get together _everything_ that Krueger had left his DNA on," Sam told them; when they learned that the Thompson's lived in Krueger's old house and had sealed up the killing room located in the basement, the Winchesters had broken into the place and had ransacked it, and they'd also learned that Nancy had managed to pull out Krueger's hat earlier when she'd woken up, which they also took with them.

Hotch and Gideon both went to talk to Donald while Morgan and Emily helped the Winchesters, Jeffery, and the cops get everything ready.

"Sheriff Thompson, I want you to understand that I know why you did it," Hotch told him. "I'm a father, and I would do _almost_ anything to protect my son; however, because you tried to bury the truth, thus hindering our investigation, it'll be that much harder to stop Krueger since he grows stronger with each soul he absorbs."

Donald sighed. "So, what you're saying if we've told the truth from the get-go…then this wouldn't be happening?"

"In a word, yes," Gideon confirmed. "Taking the law into your own hands is _never_ the answer, even when you have a legit reason to do it."

"Touché," Donald agreed. "You want to know something ironic? The night that Krueger burned it wasn't _just_ the fire that killed him; what my wife didn't tell you was that he _actually_ came stumbling out of the plant, covered with flames, and he was screamin' something fierce. Seein' him like that had us all _frozen_ with fear. I had my gun with me, but I couldn't bring myself to _actually_ use it; after watching for about a minute, Marge took my gun and shot Krueger in the head, causing him to fall back into the fire, and we heard nothin' else…he was dead."

"You then brought Krueger's remains here and hid them in that car?" Hotch asked, nodding to the wreck in question.

"Yes, Glen's dad owns the yard, and he figured it was the best place to hide him," Donald answered. "I mean…who'd look in a junkyard?"

"Hey, we're ready over here," Dean called over, and the three men walked over to join them.

* * *

Back at the police station, both JJ and Reid were helping to keep an eye on the teens, which meant keeping them awake as much as possible, and depriving Krueger of more victims.

Several cops had set up a sound system in the canteen and loud music was now blasting over the speakers, turning the place into a dance hall. JJ smiled at the sight of a Conga line going on and then looked over at Reid, who was huddled in a metal chair, clutching his bag, and was looking miserable.

' _Poor Reid,'_ she thought, wishing she'd caught into the drug problem sooner; when Reid had insisted that they split up and he'd ended up being kidnapped by Tobias Hankel while she'd been attacked by those dogs, she knew it'd been a bad idea, and this was further proof of it.

When her phone began ringing loudly, she slipped out into the hallway so that she could hear. "Hello?"

 _`"JJ, it's Hotch,"`_ Hotch said. _`"We're all set up here. How're things going on your end?"`_

"We're all good here," Hotch," JJ confirmed. "Be careful."

 _`"We will."`_

* * *

"Looks like they're preparin' to go after Krueger," Franklin remarked.

"Yes, it does," Azazel agreed, but it was obvious that he was still fuming over Meg's escape and outright disobedience. "Did you find her bones, Richard?"

"No, I didn't, father," Richard informed them upon his return. "She'd hidden them well."

Azazel cursed quietly. "Stupid bitch." He then sighed. "Well, she's currently in the wind, but I _do_ need you to go to Virginia, and bring back Lee's bones; once this Krueger bastard has been dealt with…we're gonna teach Lee a _painful_ lesson."

"Yes, father."

* * *

 _Little did anyone know, Krueger was observing_ everything _from the dream world and he wasn't liking what he was seeing; for as long as he could remember, he'd enjoyed killing and_ had _killed the class hamster when his classmates were being rude to him. Of course he'd gotten into trouble, but he didn't care, and had laughed the day he'd killed Underwood._

 _However, he was now facing a_ serious _problem with both the feds getting ready to kill him and that the teens were refusing to sleep, and he_ really _wanted to feed on their fears and souls so he could get strong enough and be able to re-enter the physical world._

' _I need to stop them, but how?' Krueger wondered, and then he got an idea that would enable him to get even_ more _souls in the process. "Come and get me, Sammy, 'cause this time I'm ready for ya.'_

* * *

"Okay, _that's_ everything."

Sam nodded and laid down on a cot that'd been provided; once he was in a comfortable position, he focused on relaxing his body, and soon enough, he fell asleep.

"Do you think Sam can do this?" Morgan asked Dean and Liz, and they just shrugged. "Oh man."

* * *

 _Sam opened his eyes and found himself in the massive boiler room. "Okay, time to go huntin'." And he summoned a rifle to his hand; making sure that it was loaded, he began walking and searching._

 _He slowly turned a nearby corner, making sure that the coast was clear, and then kept walking. "Alright, Krueger, show yourself and let's rumble."_

 _No sooner were the words out of his mouth, Krueger lurched up behind him, the razorblades flashing from his fingertips; Sam suddenly twisted and fired the gun._

 _Krueger howled as the iron rounds slammed into his chest, knocking him to the floor, and he glared up at the tall man. "You_ ruined _my sweater!"_

" _Tough beans," Sam responded and reloaded his rifle. "So, are we gonna do this the easy way?_ Or _are we goin' to do this the_ hard _way?"_

 _Krueger suddenly smiled, twisting his scars, and stood up. "Actually, Sammy, I got a_ different _idea!" and he snapped his fingers._

* * *

Back in the physical world, the group were watching Sam closely, waiting for some sign that he had Krueger, and then Liz, who was pacing, suddenly stumbled and put a hand to her head.

"You okay, Liz?" Emily asked, concerned.

"I – I just felt dizzy," Liz stammered and stumbled again when she was hit with a second wave of dizziness, just as the same dizziness hit Dean.

"Dean?"

"Liz?"

Seconds later, the Winchester twins both collapsed onto the ground, unconscious, and _this_ alarmed everyone; both Morgan and Emily sprang forward to try and wake them up while Hotch shouted that they needed a medic.

"Liz? Liz?" Emily asked, shaking the younger woman's shoulder, and felt her fear growing when her friend didn't wake up. "Liz! _Please_ wake up!"

"Dean? Come on, man…wake up!" Morgan shouted, shaking the young man's shoulders. "Dean!"

* * *

 _Sam had to cover his eyes with his arm as there was a blinding flash of light, followed by two surprised yelps, and the thumps of two objects hitting the ground. He blinked and lowered his arm and stared in shock for on the ground was both Dean and Liz, and both were flat on their faces._

" _You leave my family out of this!" Sam growled, his temper flaring._

" _No can do," Krueger sneered. "I'm gonna take their souls and_ add _them to my collection." And he ripped the front of his ruined sweater open, just as both Dean and Liz sat up, and revealed both his hideously scarred body and the terrified faces of the souls he'd absorbed so far: Tina, Rod, Greta, Michael, Katie, and Jennifer. "Each soul makes me stronger, and there's_ always _room for more."_

" _You, bastard," Liz growled as both she and Dean stood up, Sam joining them. "You're gonna pay." And all three summoned flamethrowers. "Let's light'em up!"_

 _Krueger_ immediately _started backpedaling as they pulled the triggers and let loose a barrage of red/orange flames, and turned to run, only to find that his feet were_ stuck _to the floor!_

" _Hey!"_

 _Both Dean and Liz moved around the terrified man, keeping him pinned; Sam tossed aside his weapon, ran forward, and pinned Krueger's arms to his sides._

" _Dean! Liz! Grab on!"_

 _Dropping the flamethrowers, his siblings ran through the warm air, and grabbed their brother's arms; Krueger snarled, struggling to break free._

" _Time to wake up!" Sam shouted, and there was a_ brilliant _flash of white light…_

* * *

Liz woke up with a gasp and sat up so fast that she _almost_ fell back down as she was hit with a severe case of vertigo, but Emily caught her.

"I got you!"

"Ooh, talk about a head rush," Liz groaned and then remembered where she was. "Sam! Dean!"

It was _then_ that those gathered became aware of the sight of Sam struggling with Freddy Krueger and Dean was trying to break free of both Morgan and Gideon's grips. "Sam!"

"Do it _now_!" Sam shouted, easily holding the enraged man at bay with his super strength. "Hurry!"

As one, both Hotch and Donald lit up a pair of road flares and tossed them into the pit that now contained both the remains of Krueger and _everything_ that he'd owned and handled, which was now covered with gasoline and salt, and it all went up in a ball of fire.

Krueger _howled_ as he burst into flames and Sam leap backward to avoid getting burnt; in a matter of seconds, there was nothing left except for a _bunch_ of smoking ashes, which then began glowing with a bluish-white light, and the souls of the five teens rose up.

Those gathered with stunned, unable to believe their eyes at what they were seeing; Jennifer's soul floated over to Liz and knelt before her.

 _`"Thank you, Liz."`_

"You're welcome."

Jennifer smiled, returned to her friends, and they all faded into particles of light, freed at last.

* * *

"Good news, people…Freddy Krueger's dead for good this time," JJ announced and smiled as everyone cheered. The nightmare was _finally_ over.

* * *

Reid stepped out into the hallway to use the restroom, when he smelled smoke and the alarms went off; while the cops got everyone outside, Reid ran to the room that the crossroad demon, Lee, was being held in, and ran in, just as JJ joined him.

Sure enough, all that was left of the demon was a smoldering pile of ashes, a burnt chair, and hot chains; apparently Azazel had punished Lee in a _very_ permanent way.

* * *

It was several days before both the BAU and the Winchesters got to leave Springwood; they'd attended the memorial service, buried the ashes in a iron box filled with salt and holy water just in case, and came up with a creative report for their superiors.

* * *

"So, where're you three headin' to go next?" Morgan asked after leaving the plane and had gotten the Impala out of storage.

"Down to New Orleans," Dean answered as he handed him a bag. "Bobby knows a guy down there who does anti-possession tattoos, and those are protective charms for you guys to wear, and then we'll probably head to Utah, and see how the Idris family's doin'."

"Sounds like a good idea," Gideon agreed while passing around the charms, which were already on chains. "Where will the tattoos go?"

"Right over our hearts," Liz responded, indicating the area, "and after being possessed by Azazel, I'm not objecting to being poked with needles in order to have additional protection."

"Maybe I should get one of those tattoos," Reid said thoughtfully; he was still shaken up by being possessed by Meg, and during that short period of time, she'd forced him to recall _every_ horrible memory and experience, and had taken great pleasure in him being tortured by 'Charles' Hankel.

"We'll talk about it, Reid," said Hotch, pocketing two of the charms to give to both Hailey and Jack, and made a mental note to talk to Reid about his addiction and how to help him through it before their superiors found out.

After exchanging handshakes, hugs, and goodbyes, the Winchesters got into their car and headed out while the BAU headed for their offices to work on their reports and get ready for their next case.

* * *

"I'm sorry, sir, but these people haven't crossed our borders at _any_ time in the past month."

Henriksen repressed a curse as he thanked the border officer and left the building, zipping up his jacket against the chill; when the tip came in that the Winchesters were in Alberta, Canada, he and his team had gotten a warrant, permission, and headed out.

It was on the second day of finding nothing that he realized that the tip was someone's idea of a joke, and that he was on a wild goose chase; he'd immediately sent in a call to have the tip traced, but so far, it was a dead end.

' _I can't prove it, but I'd wagered that the tech aide that helps Hotchner's team fed me that tip on purpose,'_ Henriksen thought sourly as he got into the SUV and headed back to the airport.

* * *

After getting the protective tattoos, the Winchesters were halfway to Utah when Sam's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

 _`"Hey, Sam, it's Elvis Idris."`_

"Hey, Elvis, how's everything goin'?" Sam asked.

 _`"We're all doing good,"`_ Elvis responded. _`"Anyway, I'm calling because Dorothea is insisting on having you all join us for the holidays, and expects you to be here for Thanksgiving."`_

Sam chuckled, bemused by the timing. "Well, as it turns out, we're already headin' your way, and we should get there in plenty of time."

 _`"That's great, Sam, just make sure that Dean doesn't break any traffic laws."`_

"Don't worry, I'll make sure."

 _`"All right, see you all soon."`_

Sam shut his phone and updated his siblings, and grinned at Dean's scowl about the traffic law poke. "Well, the way you drive-"

"Shut up."

* * *

The day before Thanksgiving, Chika Idris was in the living room and was watching the street for some sign that the Winchesters would show up; she was thinking about getting a picture book to read when she heard the rumble of an car engine, and squealed when she saw the Impala pull up into the driveway.

"They're here! They're here!"

And was running for the front door seconds later.

* * *

The Winchesters got out of their car and turned when the front door opened and Chika ran out.

"Aunt Lizzy! Uncle Dean! Uncle Sammy!"

Sam laughed as the small girl ran toward him and caught her up onto a hug as the rest of the Idris family came out, with Ricky helping his wife, Melinda, down the front steps. "Hi, Chika."

"Hi! Hi!"

"Hey, guys," said Elvis as they all exchanged handshakes and hugs. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Same here," Dean agreed. "Although it's been a while since we've celebrated the holidays," he admitted.

"Well, consider this the start of a new tradition," Dorothea told them. "Now, let's all go inside and you three can put your stuff in your rooms…and yes, you still have the Seashore room, Dean," she added, smiling while Dean pretended to be horrified.

* * *

After settling in and having Lloyd show up with some pies made by his wife, Adsila, the Winchesters updated them about what had been going on, including how one Agent Victor Henriksen was after them.

"But I thought the charges were dropped and your records were cleared, Dean," Lloyd said, frowning when he'd heard that Henriksen had insulted John. _'John's a good man.'_

"They were, but it seems that some higher-up at the FBI wants us caught," Liz said. "Hotch's tryin' to change that, but until that happens…" and she shrugged.

Lloyd sighed, wondering what was happening to the government he served back in Vietnam, _and_ what was happening to their great country, too? "Well, no matter _what_ this Henriksen guy says, your father was a good man _and_ a hero who served his country."

"We know that," Sam agreed, "and _nothin'_ that Henriksen says will _ever_ change that."

Everyone agreed with that statement, talked about what to do if Henriksen ever came snooping around, and then set about getting ready for Thanksgiving.

* * *

When Thanksgiving dinner rolled around the next night, they were joined by the rest of the extended Idris family and Dorothea's mother and grandmother, who had to _promise_ to behave in front of the children.

The Winchesters were asked about what they did for a living and were able to field the questions pretty well without revealing the truth by saying that they were with the FBI, and they were glad when the topic was changed to other matters, including when Melinda and Ricky were expecting their baby, which was going to be any day now.

* * *

It was two days alter, when Hannah and Ricky were getting ready for work, that Melinda's water broke in the kitchen.

"Ricky!"

Ricky dropped everything and was in the kitchen seconds later, finding his wife clutching the counter with a terrified expression and was breathing hard since her contractions had started, too.

"Mom! Dad! It's time!" he called out as he went to his wife's side. "Someone grab the bag by the bedroom door and get the car started, I'm taking Melinda to the garage! Concentrate on your breathing, honey."

Melinda only nodded and concentrated on not hyperventilating; although caught off guard, the Winchesters helped with getting her to the car, and loading everyone else into the other cars while Ricky sped away with his wife.

* * *

By the time that the Idris family and the Winchesters had gotten to the Utah Medical Center, Melinda was already heading into the delivery room with Ricky, and Sam only had to do some minor mental nudging to convince the staff that they were family.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Avalon asked as Hannah rejoined them, having just called the theater to alert them that she and Ricky wouldn't be coming in for work.

"Not sure, honey," Dorothea told her and noticed that Hannah was looking tensed about something. "You okay, Hannah?"

Hannah sighed, sitting down in an empty chair. "Sort of, I had to talk to _two_ different managers to get the point across that both Ricky and I _can't_ come in because of Melinda going into labor."

"Which managers did you talk to?" Elvis asked and stood up after she told him. "I'll be back." And then left.

"Where's he going?" Dean asked.

"To call up Mr. Tyler," Hannah explained. "He hired four new managers, and two of them have been giving both me and Ricky a hard time about being related, my autism, and a whole lot of other stuff that's been driving us both up the wall, including that fact that we're both Latter-Day Saints."

"That's dumb," Liz grumbled.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

It was _at least_ six hours before they received news about Melinda and the end results.

"I'm a daddy!" Ricky announced upon entering the waiting room. "I have a son!"

"That's great!"

"Congratulations!"

"All right!"

"How's Melinda doin'?"

After confirming that Melinda was all right, that the baby was relatively healthy, and that they would be choosing a name soon enough.

"Samuel Dean Idris," Melinda told the nurse while feeding her son.

And so after a few days, both Melinda and Samuel were released from the center, and the Winchesters remained for the holidays with Penelope sending them regular updates about how the BAU team was doing, what Henriksen was doing, and how more special children were going missing with none of them returning or even being found.

This had Sam, Hannah, and Ricky worried since it meant that sooner or later that they might bet grabbed, too, and this had both Dean and Liz worried since it meant that Azazel's deal with their dad was ending and he might put them in a position where Azazel might very well get Dean down into Hell; basically, if they didn't find a solution soon, they were all screwed.

* * *

A/N: And this ends the story, folks. R&R everyone!


End file.
